Switch up!
by dbzfreak2003
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta get a divorce and Bulma gets custody of Trunks. But Vegeta not going to have it that way. Please review. Encourage me to keep going with the story. Love ya and please review thanks.
1. Default Chapter

Switch up!!!!  
  
  
There they stood in front of the judge. The little lavender hair boy stood there  
crying to no end. Bulma and Vegeta had decided to get a divorce. Bulma won the case   
and got custody of Trunks(Bra not born yet). After packing up there things to move out Bulma was willing to let  
Vegeta have one last talk to Trunks before they leave to move to another state. Bulma being thoughtful let Trunks and Vegeta  
talk in private while she waited in the kitchen. There stood Vegeta not knowing what to saw to his 5 year old son.  
Before he could come out with a word something went through his mind.  
"Damn woman leaving me here to talk to my son all alone. I if to hell she thinks she going to take my son away from me. HELL NO"  
Before Trunks knew it he was swoop up in to his father's arms and was push into a car. Trunks try with all his little might to push Vegeta to   
let him go but to no avail. Instead Vegeta slap him across the face and told him to "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD. YOUR SO WEAK."  
Then Vegeta drove off.  
  
Bulma getting frustrated waiting she decided to end the little chit chat. When she walk in the living room to her surprise no one was there'  
She started calling her son name. Running wildly. She ran out side and saw tire tracks on the drive way. Then she knew what happen. She scream  
her son name "TTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSS"  
  
Please review.  
Next Chapter will start with 12 years later. What will happen??? 


	2. Trunks way of living.

SWITCH ON  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
12 years later Trunks is 17 years old today.  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep,. SLAM!!! Trunks slowly woke up and notice his alarm clock was broken into a million pieces. "Shit Dad going to be pist off again and on my birthday. DAMN."   
He slowly made his way to take a refreshing shower finish with cleaning himself. He slowly got out and wrap a towel around his waist. Trying to make his way to his closet while stepping over piles and piles of dirty clothes.   
He finally made his way to his closet. Going through it he decided to wear some blue jean FUBU shorts that rode low and a FUBU shirt. He grabbed his booksack and headed his way outside knowing Vegeta was out working and won't be back till   
late tonight. He made his way to his new black Taho Surburban with new shiny tire rims on it.  
Thinking back how he actually got the new vechile. Remebering sneaking into a night club and selling ectasy the drug by the dozens.  
  
  
Living in the "Ghetto" or the "Hood" was hard but he found his way around it especially since Vegeta didn't care where they lived as long as they had food and shelter.  
Making friends around the neighborhood and going to a all black school that was barely standing up wasn't all that bad he thought. The school was still standing up because they  
had a awesome basketball team which the only white boy Trunks out of the whole school had made the try outs his freshmen year and made his way to being the team captain of the Eagles for 3 straight   
years.  
  
Getting in his vechile he made his way to school. When he got there he notice all the black girl cheerleaders praticing there moves and the jocks watching them closely.  
He felt that today was just going to be a normal day even though today was his birthday.  
BUT ALL WILL CHANGE.  
  
From a few yards away 2 men were watching Trunks every move getting information they so needed.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter Vegeta ways and his love for Bulma. What will happen?? 


	3. Vegeta way of living and his love for Bu...

SWITCH ON  
CHAPTER 3  
  
VEGETA WAYS AND LOVE FOR BULMA.  
  
Vegeta was working at a mechanic shop slowly makeing a living.  
Though spending most of his money on alcohol and prosetutes who would stay night  
after night at his house doing what they were told to do by Vegeta.  
Years after the divorce Vegeta became very aggressive letting Trunks know   
who was boss around the house by throwing punches when angry with him.  
At times Trunks would go to school with blackeyes bruised arms and legs.  
  
Though after the divorce Vegeta couldn't help but still love Bulma turning to alcohol knowing what  
he did was wrong basically stealing Trunks away from her. At the time he didn't know Trunks would have to grow up  
in the "Hood" living off of drugs and living through riots in the neighborhood.  
Especially living through with himself and his aggressive ways.   
Vegeta so much regretted it and only wish he could change the past and how he could just control himself then and now.  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN?? WHO ARE THE 2 MEN WATCHING TRUNKS?? WILL VEGETA EVER CHANGE OR CAN THINGS GET WORSE.  
CLUE: Vegeta and Bulma will talk together soon or should i say maybe mail the better way!!!  
  
Please review and tell me if i should keep on going with the story. PLEASE!!  
  
I LOVE ALL PEOPLE B/C GOD MAKES EVERYONE AWESOME!! 


	4. Vegeta's flashbacks and secrets and Bulm...

SWITCH ON  
  
CH. 4  
  
  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
"How could you be so cold hearted to your son" Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta screamed back "Oh shut up woman. The only reason why I married you was because I wanted to have heirs that would carry my blood."  
  
"What the hell you mean by heirs to carry your blood? What so special about you damn it. All you wanted was to use me and have children. You don't even show love to your own son!! You bastard! (NOTE: Vegeta never told Bulma about his sayian powers.) I can't take this shit no more I want a divorce damn it" Bulma said with pure rage.  
  
"Fine you weren't nothing to me Woman" Vegeta said and storm out the kitchen. He couldn't take it no more. Flying off without telling Bulma. He made his way to his destination and screamed with pure rage turning super sayian and blowing up a couple mountains.  
  
--END OF FLASHBACK—  
  
Vegeta looked at himself in his old mirror and saw nothing but how horrible he looked. He knew time was running out to tell Trunks before his 18th birthday about his heritage of being a supersayian and to train him before he chooses his lifetime mate.  
  
He needed to start taking a hold of himself and focus on teaching his only son his special abilities and how he is a prince of Planet Vegeta. Looking up again into his mirror and thinking how could his a prince live such a life with nothing but drugs around him. He had failed as a king and a father. But things were going to change. He was going to change.  
  
  
  
1 AT SCHOOL  
  
RING!!! Trunks walked out of his sixth hour class and headed his way towards the Gym for basketball practice. Passing up some friends he made his way to the locker rooms. When suddenly BAM!!!  
  
  
  
2 POLICE STATION  
  
There she was 12 years later waiting in the police station knowing what was to come. How she dreaded it. She was going to have a hard time telling her only son that he needs to come home with his mother who wasn't even there most of his life. She also dreaded it telling him his father was going to be arrested for the crime of taking her beloved son away from her when he was 5 years old.  
  
Right next to her was her 11 years old girl named Bra. Bra was just sat there squirming and looking at every policeman butt once they passed. After the divorce Bulma trying to win her son back she found out that she was pregnant again by the bastard Vegeta.  
  
Though after the hard times Bulma made a living working for a company and becoming very rich and learning more elegant ways.  
  
Hell she was living basically in a mansion. She still could think back where there was love between her and Vegeta. Sure sometimes they had fights and weren't very well off money wise but there was love that all that matter back then but not now.  
  
Realizing she was daydreaming. She came back to reality when one police officer screamed we got him.  
  
  
  
Whats going to happen? Who got who? Can Vegeta realize he still in love with Bulma and can she forgive? Or will he stay on focus to train Trunks and tell him that he was part alien and human call a sayian? How will Trunks react? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR SHOULD I KEEP ON GOING?? GOD LOVES EVERYONE!!! 


	5. Author note

I just wanted to say Thank you for those who reviewed. It means alot to me.  
I going to keep putting chapters up. So always review and express yourself.  
And remeber God loves everyone!!   
  
Thanks again  
dbzfreak2003 


	6. confusion, hate and love

Switch on   
Ch. 5  
  
  
My best and longest chapter so feel free. dbzfreak2003  
  
TRUNKS-  
There he was laying in a little pool of blood. He slowly try to focus and notice he   
wasn't were he was supposed to be. Taking in his surroundings he notice he was in a jail cell.  
"Why the hell am I in a Jail Cell. All i remeber was going to the lockerrooms when ??" Realizing  
what had happen when 2 guys knock him out with a piece of metal b/c he was trying to fight back. He   
slowly got up feeling dizziness awake him. He strated to scream out loud "Damn it let me out here. Your hear  
me let me out." Screaming with pure rage something weird happen to his knowledge he felt light headed and notice a glow around him.  
He suddenly fell down with pain and lost conscieness again.  
  
  
BULMA-  
  
"What the hell you mean he is locked up. I want to see my son NOW!!  
"Im sorry mam but it is the law for him to stay lockup for the night." a officer told her  
"Listen here I don't care about your damn law. You can at least have the decency to let me see my only son after 12 years damn it.  
I mean how do you suppose----" Bulma stop right then and there.  
Out of the corner of the eye she saw him. She gasped he look completely the same with spiky black hair and a muscular body.  
OH how she fell in love with him again. Her xhusband handcuffed and obdiently walking. Till this day Bulma never seen Vegeta act this way. Knowing  
him very well he would usually be argueing or trying to fight back to be let go. But no he calmly walked slowly and follow his leader. She could not believe what see   
saw. Then he turned his head and looked at her.  
  
VEGETA-  
  
He was confused for what was happening. Just about an hour ago he was just home looking at himself in the mirror but now  
he was arrested for a crime he did so many years ago and being a abusive towards his son. Finding out that he was being secretly watched for a couple of months  
by the police. Though he would not fight back to be let go. Somehow something told him not to fight back. He felt her and sensed her. Turning around he notice right there she was  
staring straight at him. He was shocked for what he saw. Right there he saw love complete love. Comeing out of his dazed. When suddenly being rudely pushed into the cheif officer's office.  
  
  
BULMA-  
  
Also coming back to reality when she saw him being pushed into the chiefs office and hearing her daughter screaming "MOM!! We have to leave. The police officer said we need to go" Bra said very commandly.  
But Bulma didn't listen. Instead she followed her instinct and made her way towards the chief's office. Determination set in her mind she slammed the door open.  
Everyone gasped at the sudden surprised. There he sat looking straight at her. Not knowing what to say to him but her first reaction was her anger towards him for what he did. Slowly the chief officer made his way towards her and tried to calm her  
down but instead he was pushed out of her way.  
She made her way towards him right in the face screaming that he was a bastard, shithead, low life scum, motherfucker etc.  
Finally being pulled away by the policemen. They talk to her saying she will have the chance to talk to him later but not now. Still she  
angrued back. Her daughter watched in pure horror for what her mother was doing and saying, screaming and kicking like a bat out of hell.  
Finally calming her down and putting Vegeta in a jail cell for there were scared of what she might do to him still handcuffed and no defense.  
The police decided to let her talk to him as long as he was in the jail cell.  
  
Stomping her way to his jail cell while the policeofficer closed the exit door so they can talk in private but he watch closely.  
Looking at him and how depressed he looked she felt a little ache in her heart but she was still very pist off. Before being able to say a word  
he stopped her and looked at her and said "I know what your going to say so don't waste your breath. I have something more important to tell you."  
  
  
15 MINUTES LATER-  
  
Explaining everything to Bulma about his saiyan heritage and how he has to train Trunks to become a supersayian before finding his lifetime mate and 18th birthday. Catching his  
breath. He looked back at her. She had the funniest, confused look plasted on her beautiful face. Looking at him like he was crazy she manage to say " Vegeta you really have changed. I'm ashamed of you. You lost your pride and  
turn to drugs because you must be very FUCKING HIGH or Stoned. You are on crazy bastard. No wonder you took my son away from me and abusive him. You lost your mind. I can't take this shit no more I'm leaving and Vegeta have a nice life cause you'll need it"  
But before she turned around he manage to screamed back "I CAN PROOF IT DAMN IT".   
Looking at him desperately like she didn't need this right now. He turned Supersayian his hair turning gold and his power breaking the Jail cell into pieces he manage to take one last look at her before she freaked out.  
  
Running like a crazy woman trying to get the hell out of there she started to screamed " Let me out of here he broke the cell damn it. Let me the fuck out."  
The doors swung open. Police officers ran inside and Bulma ran outside watching the scene.  
It took at least 100 officers to hold Vegeta down and manage to give him at least 9 tranquilizers till he finally pass out.  
  
BULMA WAY TO HER HOTEL  
  
She couldn't believed what had happen today. She was driving herself and Bra back to the hotel now. She stopped at a redlight and sighed. Thinking to herself that maybe Vegeta was telling her the truth. But she couldn't belief that or could she?? Finally makeing her way  
to her hotel room with Bra right behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror confused with herself. She still loved Vegeta but at the same time she hated him with a passion. She didn't know if couldn't handle all these problems at once. Takeing one last look at herself she made her way to take a nice bubble bath.  
After she was finished taking her a refreshing bubble bath. She made her way towards her bed and finally fell asleep from complete exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
What will happen? What happen to Vegeta? How will Trunks react?  
PLEASE PLEASE AND VERY PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED   
AND REMEBER GOD LOVES EVERYONE. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	7. Vegeta and Trunks talk

Switch on  
Ch.6  
  
SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I PROMISE NEXT TIME IT WILL BE BETTER. dbzfreak2003.  
  
-TRUNKS-  
  
There stood out a little speck of sunlight through a crack in the wall.  
Opening his eyes slowly from the little sunlight there was. He heard  
"Alright lets get you out of here" a police officer said toward Trunks.  
Adjusting his focus on the man. He slowly got up and realize why he had pass out last time  
Looking down at himself he notice nothing differnt.  
"Come on lets go boy" the police officer said again.  
Looking at the officer with confusion. He came back out of his dazed and slowly followed the officer  
still very confused what had happen to him earlier.  
  
  
-BULMA-  
  
Wakeing up early this mourning around 6:00 a.m. She drove herself and Bra  
back to the police station. When she arrived she was told to wait in an office for a while   
till Trunks finshes talking to his father.   
  
-TRUNKS-  
  
Following the officer and taking in his surrounding. He was put faced up to his father through the glass window.(YOU KNOW WHEN YOU VISIT A PRISONER YOU HAVE TO TALK TO THEM  
THROUGH A GLASS WINDOW). There his father sat and looked at him desperately.  
Vegeta looked at him and said" I know this isn't the best time for you but there something i need to tell you before you leave. This hard for me especially since your mother didn't  
belief me. But here goes nothing---"  
  
About 15 minutes later explaining everything to Trunks about his training and his supersayian powers. Trunks looked shocked.  
Realizing this was the truth about himself. Thinking back to himself "--No wonder when I got mad yesturday I started to glow and feel weird. I'm a super sayian--"  
Looking at his father with awe. He said " I know what you mean. I turn supersayian yesturday when i got extremely mad."  
Vegeta shook his head and told him "Now that you realized it. You must train yourself before you choose your mate. Since I won't be there with you I'll be sending you letters and teach you what you have to know.  
Right now Im very weak with the antidotes there giving me and not enough food. I will be here a while till I regain some energy. But right now you will also need more help with your traning so I will try to contact one of my old   
enemy Katkarott. He is a friend now and has a 16 year old son. He lives very close to where your going to be living at soon. But we have one big problem about your mother. You need her to belief about the supersayian heritage. OK?"  
  
Ok! But dad aren't you and mom already mated?" Trunks asked.  
"No were not. I never told your mother about having sayian powers since yesturday. But right now you need to choose your mate by the end of next year or you will die."  
  
"'Alright you two. It's time to end this family chit chat." a fat police officer said.  
  
Trunks looked one last time at his father and started to leave but before he was out the door his father screamed " I love you my son"  
Trunks turning around and realizing Vegeta never wanted any of this to happen and understanding his supersayian powers to try to control himself. Trunks screamed back " I love you too Dad"  
For the first time Vegeta smiled.  
  
-BULMA-  
  
There she was again waiting impatiently. She couldn't take it anymore. Finally a door was open and there he was her beloved son standing right in front of her.  
  
What going to happen? Is Bulma thrilled to see Trunks or will things get worse??  
PLEASE REVIEW AND REMEBER GOD LOVES EVERYONE.  
Tell me what you think. Since im not getting enough reviews i might delete the story. So feel free to review. 


	8. Introduces (Bulma and Trunks plus Bra)

Switch up  
Ch. 7  
Im sorry but this chapter is short but so many activities over the weekend. So please forgive and please review.  
  
Looking at her for the first time in 12 years. He could still remeber her blue eyes that showed  
so much love. Noticing she had a girl next to her. That looked younger than her and look exactly like her. Coming out of his dazed  
he extended out his hand for an handshake. But instead suddenly he recieved a big hug. Panicking a little because  
he didn't know what to do. But before he knew it she release and introduce herself and Bra.  
"You haven't change one bit. You still look the same with your adorable cheeks" Bulma said while pitching his cheeks.  
He just smile and tried not to get annoyed. "Oh I almost forgot. I want to introduce myself as your mother and this right here is your younger sister named Bra."  
Bulma said while pointing towards Bra. He just smiled again and extended his hand towards Bra.  
Bra looked at his hands which were all dirty from staying in the jail cell and said " I not touching your dirty hands!!!!"  
Bulma getting irritated screamed "Bra! How could you be so rude!! Apoligize right now!!! I thought I raised you better than that!!"   
Trunks getting nervous said " She doesn't have to my hands are kinda dirty. Don't worry about."  
But Bulma said in an angry tone "That is not the point. Bra handshake now damn it."   
Bra extended her hand lightly but released quickly and grab her antibacterial lotion right out and rub some in her hands.  
Bulma rolling her eyes and said "Im sorry Trunks. She just very clean."  
Trunks feeling uncomfortable just scratch the back of his head and nodded.  
"Well I guess we better get going and get you clean up at the hotel room. That way we leave early to get you home and have a family talk Huh?  
Leaving the police station they hop in a BMW car and headed off.  
  
What will happen? How will things go for Trunks and Vegeta?  
Please review. Last chapter I didn't get to many reviews so pleased tell  
me what you think of this chapter?? 


	9. AUTH0R NOTE

Author Note  
  
  
YEAH!!!  
Schools is finally out!!!!!! So this means ill be putting new chapters  
up!! So expect some chapters and give me some ideas where i should go now with the   
story.   
  
Thanks  
And always PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. Getting comfortable with situations and ...

Switch on  
  
Ch. 8  
  
  
  
Once they arrived at the hotel Bulma lead the way to there room. When they got there Bulma open the door with the keycard and walk inside. Trunks notice how nice the hotel room was with a elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling and champagne bottles with the name brand Hilton Hotel on it. Bulma got Trunks attention and show him to the bathroom saying "Why don't you get clean up and I'll go pick up some nice clothes for you to change in ok?" Trunks just nodded and walk in the bathroom to clean up.  
  
Bulma got her purse and pull out some money and a list of things to get. She handed it to Bra and said " Im going to drop you at Walmart (Got to love wally world!!!!) and make you pick up somethings off that list I gave you ok?" Bra just nodded in defeat she hated Walmart it had no elegant clothes or class she thought. Bulma drove Bra to Walmart and drop her off while she drove back to go pack up her things and Bra's to get ready to leave tonight. When Bra look at the list she went pale  
  
A suitcase.  
  
Men shaving cream and razors  
  
Toothbrush  
  
Nice Men T-shirts  
  
Men socks  
  
Men khaki, navy blue, and black pants.  
  
Men blue jeans  
  
Men deodorant  
  
Men hair gel and hairspray  
  
Men boxers and boxerbriefs  
  
Etc.  
  
Bra panicked how was she going to get all this stuff before it was time to leave. She got a buggy and started. "Now lets see Mens boxers. I wonder what kind Trunks likes." Looking at some she decided to get some cute hearts on one and a couple of Scooby Doos boxers. Thinking to herself that this was going to be actually fun at least its shopping.  
  
  
  
When Bulma got back she pack up just about everything up. Trunks just finish takeing a shower when he heard a knock " Trunks sweetie just wait. I drop off Bra to go get you some clothes ok?" Trunks just replied an ok and waited while Bulma went to go pick up Bra.  
  
Bra sat on the bench. She just finish getting everything with a little help with a employee named Jamie. She sat there with Jamie by her side talking about how things work around the store. She just act like she was paying attention and let him talk.  
  
When Bulma got to Walmart she notice Bra on a bench with some guy definietly flirting with each other.  
  
Bulma walk up to them and said "Lets go Bra we are running late and I don't want to miss our flight!"  
  
Bra sighed in defeat and said bye to Jamie. Bra pick up her bags full of Trunks stuff and they headed out.  
  
  
  
What will happen only time will tell!!!!!!! Please review I want to more reviews ok? 


	11. Love is in the air!

Switch on  
  
Finally getting back to the hotel room Bulma handed Trunks some nice pair of khaki shorts and an sky blue polo shirt. Once finish with dressing himself and packed they headed to the airport for an 10 hour flight back home.  
  
10 hours and 38 minutes later!  
  
"Well here we are Trunks! Home sweet Home!!" Bulma said with a smile on her face knowing she finally got her son back and maybe could move on with there life without Vegeta. Trunks peered inside the house and was amazed at how big it was. It was like a mansion to him. "Wow! This place is so big! The living room could be the size of my old house!" Trunks said with awe. "Well Im happy you like it" Bulma said while her maids came to unload there stuff from the car. "Please let me show you where you be staying." Bulma said while leading Trunks upstairs towards his new room. Once everyone was situated they made there way towards the kitchen though Trunks had a difficult time since he was a little lost from all the different hallways in the house. When he walked in he was greeted by one of the maids named Beverly who pinch his cheeks saying "oh look at you!! You grown so much!! Your still my little stud muffin aren't you!!" Trunks just nodded and sat himself at the table noticing all the different silverware and expensive china(dishes) on the table. He had no idea which fork or spoon to use that he was panicking!! With out noticeing some people who were dress very well walked in and greeted his mother and sister then look at him and said "Well you must be Trunks! Am I correct?" Trunks just nodded until he notice the woman had a daughter around his age with gorgeous blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. "Hi! My name is Marron and you must be Trunks" the blonde beautful said to Trunks. He finally manage to control himself and say "Hi" blushing like crazy. "Trunks I like you to meet my dear friend 18 and her daughter Marron" Bulma said noticing Trunks blushing at Marron. Trunks nodded and both 18 and Marron sat down. Marron sat down beside Trunks noticing his wonderful lavender hair and deep blue innocent eyes. She started to blush when he turn to look at her making himself blush again. Finally the maids walked in with batches of enormous variety of food as Trunks watched in awe. "Well Trunks I hope you like to eat cause Beverly spend all day cooking all this" Bulma said with a smile on her face. Trunks nodded in reply licking his lips ready to dig in.  
  
Oh no cliffhanger!! Anyway I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but Im trying to catch up! Also Im thinking of not only having a Vegeta and Bulma romance in this story but also a Trunks and Marron romance in this story also so you know the drill SO PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!! Thanks dbzfreak2003 


	12. just to let u know

Oh my God guys thanks u so much for your awesome reivews!!!! i assure u the next chapter   
will be out soon!!! so check it out and GOD BLESS U ALL THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT!!  
IT REALLY HELPS! But before i do i would really like somemore reviews to see if i   
should keep on going with this story!! 


	13. PRETENDING IS HARD AND JUST TALKING IS E...

Switch up!  
  
Once Beverly put all the varieties of food on the table they said grace and started helping themselves! Once adding large amounts of food on his plate Trunks look at the silverware so confused. He picks up one of the forks but hears a whisper next to him-  
  
"That's the salad fork! The other one is the one you use for now!! Don't worry you'll get use to it!" Marron said smiling. Trunks smilies back blushing slightly and dug in!  
  
Once everyone was finish eating they all sat themselves in the living room as the grown ups decided to open a bottle of wine and talk to Trunks asking questions about his past and life with his father.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Well you do know Trunks that you will be attending St. Bernards private highschool! It is the number one school around here and is very educational." Bulma said giggling as she took a sip of wine.  
  
"Oh! Marron you can take Trunks to school Monday and show him around! Im sure he would love to get a good education like you are Marron! You know I want you top on your class if you want to get in the best medical school." 18 slurred a little as Marron rolled her eyes about going to the best medical school when she didn't even want to.  
  
"YEP MOM THE BEST!! WELL I LET YOU'LL GROWN UPS TALK! TRUNKS WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME YOUR ROOM!" Marron said grabbing Trunks arm and dragging him upstairs to his room as fast as she could.  
  
"WOW! How you found my room? It would of took me forever with all these hallways!" Trunks said as he open the door for her.  
  
"Oh I been here plenty of times that's all. Im sorry for what happen back there. Its just that my mom is always pressuring me to be the best in everything and going to the best medical school." Marron said as she looked around at the new decorative room Bulma added for Trunks.  
  
"Oh" Trunks said not knowing what to really say.  
  
"Oh but your going to love St. Bernards!! They have a lot activities you can join and is the best school ever." Marron said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Cool! Do they have sports?" Trunks asked as he sat on his bed  
  
"Yeah but I warn you are football and basketball team isn't very good!" Marron said sitting beside Trunks feeling real comfortable around him and for some reason real open towards him.  
  
"Well I used to be captain of the basketball team at my school so I'll probably just try out for basketball anyway." Trunks said noticing Marrons beautiful smile. Hours past and Trunks and Marron were having a blast talking about school and just cutting up.  
  
"Your joking right???" Marron asked still laughing  
  
"Nope dead serious! My friend actually got so drunk at the strip club he started to strip on stage himself dancing to the funkin chicken." Trunks said still remembering about the good old times he shared with his friends going out to clubs and sneaking into strip clubs selling tons of ectasy. Trunks wished he could change everything in the past. Not having to go out to get drunk or get high but live a normal life like Marron. How he envy her so much.  
  
"MARRON? MARRON WHERE ARE YOU??" 18 yelled outside the hallways.  
  
"IM HERE MOM!!" Marron yelled as 18 walked in the door and smiled at the two thinking how cute of a couple they would be and slightly hiccup.  
  
"Sweetie we need to get going you know we have to get up early for church so lets get a move on ok?" 18 said walking out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Well I'll see you soon. It was a blast talking to you but I guess my mom right so good night!" Marron said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.  
  
"OH SHE IS SO BEATIFUL" Trunks said in no one particular as he laid back on his dreaming of her pretty eyes and blonde hair.  
  
Alright guys I know I haven't really been updating on this particular story cause I kinda having a mental writers block on this one but im trying to get back to the groove of it! Anyway please review and if you want give me some suggestions and also check out my other fanfiction (LIFE UPSIDE YOUR HEAD) It is also a T/M fanfiction but is funnier so check it out and review thanks and God Bless! 


	14. its not hard so please!

Ok guys i know this past chapter wasn't that great but please review and im  
going to put out a new great chapter im working on now!! Heres a little peak!  
Marron takes Trunks to her highschool and things go crazy!! So stay tune and please review guys  
it encourageing so please and if you do it soon the sooner the new chapter will be out! 


End file.
